Recuerdos de una noche
by Zukume-chan
Summary: Llevados por las copas , los celos y el amor nuestros chicos de konoha realizaran cosas que quizas se puedan arrepentir o quizas no?../acerque mi rostro peligrosamente al de gaara pero mi sonrisa se desvanecio al verlo con../sasusaku-naruhina-nejiten


**_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Mashashi Kishimoto. _**

**_

* * *

_**

**Sakura pov**

Abrí mis ojos poco a poco, había mucha luz y todo me dolía, en especial mi cabeza la cual tuve que sostener un poco con las manos porque sentía que no podía con ella, estaba mal, me sentía mal, quería vomitar, quería dormir, quería apagar la luz del sol, si es que eso se puede y quería quitarme este dolor de cabeza que me atormentaba, me levante como pude y me dirigí al baño, vomite todo lo que pude y me senté en el suelo del baño, apoye mi cabeza contra la pared, queriendo sentir el frio de las baldosas

Qué asco – pensé después de recuperarme un poco - Maldita resaca – dije tratando de recordar algo de la noche anterior pero nada, todo estaba en blanco, creo que exagere con el sake, pensé, ya que nunca me había sentido tan mal a causa de este, a pesar de que siendo alumna de tsunade-sama ya me había acostumbrado a tomar con ella una buena cantidad de sake.

Me pregunte cuanto habría tomado para dejarme en ese estado pero nada, nada venia a mi mente, seguía en blanco. Mire mi vestido y estaba desarreglado, pero a pesar de eso se me veía muy bien.. al mirar cómo se me veía el vestido trajo algunos recuerdos a mi mente

**Flash back**

Las chicas y yo éramos el centro de atención, todas la miradas estaban fijas en nosotras, cada paso, cada movimiento era perfecto, nuestros cuerpos estaban sincronizados con la música de una manera fascinante, ni siquiera la copas de sake estaban afectando nuestro show, cada una se movía de una manera extremadamente sensual e inocente que enloqueció a más de uno incluyendo a Naruto, el cual se desmayo poco después que Hinata comenzara a bailar

Pero había algo que me tenía tensionada, Sasuke me miraba con furia, su mirada era severa, fría y rencorosa como hace años no me mostraba. A su lado estaba Karin, mirándolo coquetamente

Eh Sasuke- kun –dijo extremadamente melosa la pelirroja

Sasuke no aparto su mirada de mí, pero estaba permitiendo e incitando con su actitud las insinuaciones de Karin, la mano del pelirroja subió acariciando su pecho, él no hacía nada por detenerla y este hecho subió la furia por mis venas, Sasuke era mío, pero si él quería ponerme celosa yo haría lo mismo con él. Camine lo más seductoramente posible hacia el chico más cercano, no preste atención de quien se trataba hasta el momento en que le sonreí mientras bailaba a su lado, era Gaara el kasekage de Suna, al parecer el también había sido invitado a la fiesta de Tsunade. Volví a centrar mi mirada en Sasuke el cual tenía la mandíbula tensa aun así Karin permanecía disfrutando las caricias que le daba a Sasuke

Reí en mi interior, seguramente esto lo descompondrá pensé mientras acercaba mi rostro peligrosamente al de gaara, al parecer el chico se encontraba incomodo y un tanto avergonzado ya que pude observar un tenue rubor en sus mejillas, baile un poco tratando de mantener esta posición parecía que lo fuera a besar, pero solo era un pequeño juego en contra de sasuke, comencé a alejarme dispuesta a no seguir con el juego pero en mi rostro había una pequeña sonrisa de diversión, cuando escuche unos gritos de sorpresa, gire mi rostro en dirección a sasuke y la escena que encontré desvaneció toda sonrisa que hubo en mi rostro.

Sasuke estaba besando a Karin, la que termino descompuesta fui yo, aun no podía creerlo parecía mentira lo que observaba pero el dolor que sentía era real de eso estaba segura. Salí corriendo del lugar dirigiéndome a uno de los balcones mientras lágrimas amenazaban con escapar de mis ojos, pero no hoy, no quería ser débil y menos frente a sus amigos que la observaban con preocupación, pero estaba segura que cuando estuviera sola se derrumbaría completamente

**Fin de flash back**

Limpie una lagrima que se escapo de mis ojos, me levante y me dirigí al lavamanos, tenía ganas de llorar pero no quería, no quería seguir sufriendo por sasuke, me sentía impotente por creer en él, sentía rabia por ser tan dependiente de él, empecé a lavar mi cara con agua fría para despejar mi mente y quitar un poco el dolor de cabeza que seguía atormentando.

Definitivamente mi relación con sasuke cambiaria, ya no tendría importancia en mi vida, así como yo no la tenía en la vida de él. Levante mi rostro para verme en el espejo pero lo que vi me dejo perpleja

-aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh

* * *

- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh

-hina-chan .. mmm.. te quiero.. hina-chan..mmm

- si serás dobe- susurro Sasuke mientras despertaba a Naruto de un fuerte coscorrón

.-ayyyyy, teme, que haces

-Deja de decir tonterías y mira que le pasa a sakura que esta gritando

Naruto se levanto perezosamente no sin antes dedicarle una profunda mirada de odio a sasuke, camino dos pasos y se detuvo un momento, sentía que la cabeza se le partía a martillazos, sin embargo siguió su camino para saber que pasaba con sakura

-teme, teme, teme hay una extraña pelinegra en el baño y lleva el vestido de sakura-chan, teme, teme – gritaba naruto desesperadamente

Cuando sasuke llego hasta ellos no pudo evitar sorprenderse, tal como había dicho naruto había una pelinegra en el baño, tenía el vestido desarreglado y unos hermosos ojos jades igual a los de sakura, un momento pensó sasuke son los de sakura, el rostro de sasuke reflejaba incredulidad donde estaba el cabello rosa? No, esa no podía ser sakura

-Kya, naruto! Soy yo, sakura –dijo mientras le daba un coscorrón al rubio.

-No , no eres sakura, sakura-chan tiene el cabello rosa y los ojos jade.. – dijo naruto mientras prestaba su atención en los ojos de la chica

-Sa.. sakura-chan? – Pregunto incrédulo el rubio- pero.. Tu cabello!

-No lo sé naruto, no recuerdo nada – dije al borde de la histeria y el llanto

**Flashback**

-salud!-grite con la botella de sake en mi mano, serví una copa para mí y para las chicas

- entonces sakura ..hip*.. a ver si entendí ... Ya no te gusta ..hip*.. el color rosa de tu cabello?

-muy bien di.. dicho ... temari, quiero quitarme este ..hip*.. estúpido color

En eso llego ino a la mesa, todavía besando a su ahora novio sai, dejo que se marchara y se aproximo mas a nosotras

Escuche bien frentona?.. .. quieres dejar de ser una pelo..hip*.. de chicle?

Pues ya que naruto kun se desmayo, te ayudare..jejejje – dijo una muy liberada hinata- vamos a la mansión. ..hip*.. no tardaremos nada y ya no tendras ese color de pelo, además no creo que la hokague se enoje.. si nos vamos un momento, al fin y al cabo ya dio su noticia.

Muy bien dicho hina- grito ino- que cambiada estas, con razón fue naruto el que se desmayo.. ..hip*..jejeeje

Despues de eso solo tenia imágenes confusas, miraba como ino tinturaba mi cabello mientras seguían bebiendo junto a temari, matsuri y hinata, luego miraba como como temari estaba en el piso riéndose como loca, mientras hinata vomitaba en una esquina y matsuri gritaba que gaara era suyo.

**Fin de flash back**

Estaba confusa, cada vez sentía mas punzante el dolor de cabeza y no entendía nada, ¿porque ella dijo que no le gustaba su cabello rosa? Si eso era algo que amaba mucho, además , ¿desde cuando ino y sai eran novios? ¿gaara y matsuri?¿hinata liberada? se notaba que estaban pasadas d etracos en esos momentos.. definitivamente el mundo estaba al revés, y otra cosa que le intrigama era la noticia de tsunade, la fiesta fue organizada por ella, porque quería dar una noticia, pero cual era? No recordaba nada y lo peor de todo es que la loca de ino había vuelto negro su hermoso cabello rosa

INO-CERDA!

Callate frentona no ves que me duele la cabeza?

Ven aca ahora mismo CERDA

Sakura tu cabello?

Tu tienes la culpa ino

Pero.. pero .. no.. – fue a negar pero al parecer recordó parte de lo sucedido- tu querías cambiar el color, no es mi culpa

Si, Ino, es tu culpa solo tu culpa, mira el desastre que es ahora mi cabello

para este punto de la discusión los gritos habían despertado a la mayoría, y estaban observándolas con cara de molestia al sentir el nivel de los gritos cada vez mas alto.

-Ay ya frentona, párala ni que estuvieras embarazada

Embarazada… esa era la palabra clave …..

* * *

_**Hola a todos!**_

_**Bueno , aquí tenéis el primer capítulo de esta historia, espero que os haya gustado y que sigáis en los capítulos siguientes.**_

_**recibo comentarios positivos, constructivos, comenten que les pareció el capitulo, así que pulsen ese lindo review**_

_**Bueno, creo que no tengo nada más que comentar por el momento asi que las dejo un avance.. **_

_**CAP 2**_

.. estas.. estas en .. EMBARAZO !

-Si ...

-Y.. quien.. es.. el .. papa?- dijo..


End file.
